Fatal Attraction
by Moonlight.Asphyxia
Summary: Michelle is the new girl in Cincinnati. What happens when she meets the infamous Edward Cullen, the school player? Her life takes a dangerous turn and there's no going back. But what secrets are she hiding? And why is this world so drawn to this her? A/U This is an ExB story, but not the original Twilight. It's more of an Original/Crossover.
1. The Player

**Hello to all my readers! I know that I have not finished my other two stories, but as you know they have been stolen. So I'm writing this one while I come up with a different plot to My Lifesong and an even BETTER ending to Love Hurts.**

**For those who have not read my other stories, well I hope you will enjoy my writing and maybe you could check out my other stories as well.**

**Thanks a million!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The school, the drama and the player.**

**Michelle POV**

I stood at the gate. My feet refused to move. I will admit that I have never been more nervous, I mean when I moved to another country I usually moved to where I had family. But not this time, it was time for a change. _Damn it girl! Just do it! Lift that damned foot and step forward!_ I took a deep breath and stepped into Forks High School. I really do not know why I moved here out of all place, this tiny dreary town. Maybe it was beautiful scenery of green and grey or the constant fresh smell of rain. Either way, whatever my motive, here I am.

My name is Michelle Tsai. I am a 17 year young Asian girl. I was born in South Africa and lived there for 15 years of my sad little life; the last two years were spent in Taiwan to get my grades up. My hair is black-brown and flows to the middle of my back. I have dark brown eyes that seem to change color depending on my mood. Freak much? I had dark tan skin, but I lost it in my two years as captive in Taiwan, I am as pale as a ghost. I am short for my age, only 5"5, but as people say do not judge a book by its cover. I can kick major arse.

I tugged on the ribbon of my corset nervously as I walked slowly into a small office. It was fairly warm and at the front desk a young red head had her nose buried in a magazine. "Excuse me?" She looked up and I recognized her. "Oh! Hello Miss Morgan! I did not know you worked here." Miss Rachel Morgan is my host for the next two years of studying. She volunteered to have me which I am grateful for. You see, my parents and younger brother are still in South Africa, their business is important to them so I told them I will manage on my own. They trusted me enough to let me go.

Miss Morgan laughed. "Oh no, I'm just filling in for a friend. Mrs. Cope? She should be back by Wednesday." She smiled at me and I blushed. _Stupid human traits_. "I presume you are here for your schedule?"

I nodded still blushing. "I know you told me to get it last week, but I could not bring myself to come here, I was too nervous."

"That's ok Michelle. At least you're here," she handed me a few papers. "This is your schedule and here's a map. Since I know you are hopeless at maps you can always ask the other students. And finally this has to be signed by all your teachers and handed back to me by the end of the day. If I'm not here you can just dump it by the computer."

I nodded and took the papers. "I will see you at home, Miss Morgan!"

"It's Rachel! Miss Morgan is my mother!" I laughed at her comment and went to find my homeroom. The corridors were pretty empty since it was still early. Finally at the very end of the passage I found my homeroom. _Looks creepy..._I pushed open the door and immediately wish I did not. It was a biology room and on the tables were two students. A boy with bronze-brown hair and a girl with dyed blonde were making out.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" I slammed the door shut immediately and hid behind the wall next to the door. _Oh my Lestat! That was so…so…disturbing! EW! This is a school! Not a motel!_ I shuddered as the image shot back into my head. _God I am scarred for life._ Seconds later the girl appeared and glared at me, then stalked off down the hallway, the boy appeared behind her and smirked at my curled up figure on the floor. _Jerk. _I got up and went into the class careful not to touch the table that they were busy on.

"It isn't contaminated you know?" said the bronze haired guy still smirking.

_God what I would not do to wipe that smirk off of his face! _I ignored him and sat the very back of the class. He sat at the desk in front of mine and stared at me._ Geez…I know I look funny but staring is rude!_ I hid my face in my hair as the bell rang and people started to fill the class. The teacher walked in last and started droning on about something like our biology class was to be our homeroom class this year or something. Then he stopped and looked straight at me. _Crap on toast!_

"Excuse me Miss. I presume you are the new student?"

I sighed and lifted me head. Some people gasped, though I am not sure why. _Whatever._ "Yes sir."

"Alright, up front please and introduce yourself. I was wondering where you were hiding," he smiled. _Ok so he is not too bad. At least he smiles._ "I am Mr. Banner. You are Michelle right?"

I nodded and turned to face the class. They all stared. _Take a picture! It will last longer!_ Some girls glared, some smirked but most just looked away uninterested. The boys on the other hand…yeah…need I go on? "Um…hi. I am Michelle. Uh…" _Shit! _"I am from Taiwan though I was born in South Africa and lived there for fifteen years of my life and well now I am here." I shrugged and looked at the teacher with pleading eyes that were clearly screaming 'I want to leave!'

He chuckled. "Alright Michelle. I assign seats, so can you please sit between Cullen and Newton" Two hands shot up. A cute blonde boy and the bronze haired guy. "Ok class…" once again he started droning on about something I really could care less about, slowly I made my way to the seat. The blonde girl from this morning tried to trip me, but stuck her ankle out too early._ Stupid Poser_. And with that my combat boot came crashing down on her exposed ankle and she gave a loud yelp.

"What is it Lauren?" My Banner looked at Lauren with a bored look. It seems that this Lauren causes a lot of trouble.

"Mitchell here stood on my foot!" she screeched

"Uh huh? And what may I ask, Lauren, is your foot doing so far from under your table that _Michelle _could actually reach it?" he asked with his brows raised. Lauren started stuttering.

I bit my lips to keep from giggling but I huge grin plastered my face. Thank god my hair was covering it up. I turned to Mr. Banner and gave a small smile. "I am sorry, sir. It was an accident. I am sure Lauren did not mean to." I turned to Lauren. "Sorry for standing on your ankle." People were staring me in surprise, Mr. Banner look somewhat…proud? I do not know. I walked to my assigned seat and sat down. The blonde turned and started talking to me.

"Hi. I'm Mike." _Um…_ I smiled to be polite and nodded to let him know I heard him then turned back to face Mr. Banner. "And you're Michelle?"

_No fool! I am Hitler with plastic surgery!_ "It would seem so," I replied still not looking at him. His eyes bore into my cheek. _Dude! Stop staring! This is not a zoo!_

"How do you find Forks High school so far?"

"I really do not know yet. I have only been here for about an hour."

"Right. Do you need someone to show you around?" His eyes shone and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"No thank you. I will manage." I snuck a glance at Mike. The poor boy looked so rejected. I almost felt sorry for him…almost.

Something thin slipped into my hand and I noticed a note. It said in perfect script:

_**Michelle  
Is Newton bothering you? I would gladly sort him out for you and maybe later we could get to know each other?  
Edward Cullen.**_

_What the Hell?! _I looked at the boy next to me and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. _Was he not the one making out with that Lauren girl?_ My 'player-alert' sense started screaming at me. _Alright, alright! I know!_ I scribbled back to him:

**Cullen  
****He is not bothering me anymore than you are. If you want to beat him up, beat yourself up first. As for the second part…not a chance.**

I slipped the note back to him. Edward is the exactly type of guy I try to avoid. Player… The note was slid back:

**_Alright then. And why not? I know you want to…don't try and hide it, love._**

I took a deep breath and fought against the urge to hit him. _Calm down girl. He is not worth it._

**Do not…I repeat do not EVER call me 'love'. I do not date, so therefore have no reason to want to 'get to know you'. Leave me alone.**

I heard him chuckle and he wrote his reply, he deliberately brushed my hand as he passed the note back. My hand shot into my lap and I rubbed the area where he touched me.

_**Oh, my dear. You are just making the chase a lot more fun. About you not dating…well we'll just have to change that now. Don't we?**_

I started seeing red after I read this.

**Well that chase is you are going to get! Jerk!**

I threw the note back at him and glared straight a head. He had a rather sharp intake of breath when he read my reply and didn't write back. Like Mike, he started staring at me. My cheeks burned. _I have never loved my hair more! _When the bell rang I was up and at Mr. Banner's desk in record time.

"Sir," he looked up and smiled. "Could you please assign me to another seat? I cannot concentrate there because those two boys would not leave me alone."

He was silent for a moment then sighed. "Very well, but it will have to wait until next semester. There will be another new student. I will move the two of you together."

He gave a gesture that meant that it was the end of the conversation. _NEXT FUCKING SEMESTER! I am not sitting next to the school player for one whole fucking semester! _I stomped out the class and a cold hand grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Edward. I glared at him and he smirked. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You can't get away from me, my little Lolita. I will make you want me. Now walk with me." His words sent shivers down my spine and soon I was being dragged. I tried to pull my wrist free but he had an iron grip.

"Let me go Cullen! Leave me alone!" he dragged me to my next class as I screamed profanities, then he smirked and left. "Asshole!" I muttered and went into class. The teacher, Ms. Peters, made me introduce myself before she signed my slip. Class ended way too quickly and as I got up to leave guess who took my books? That is right! Edward Freaking Cullen!

"Dude! Seriously, why will you not leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!" I growled.

He shrugged. "You might as well come with me anyway. We have the next class together as well," he grinned and held up my schedule.

"How did you-" he cut me off.

"I took off your desk in homeroom class."

"Bull! I put I did not even take it out when I was in homeroom!" I was fuming.

"No. You went in and put it on your desk. Anyway, let's go we're going to be late," once again he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the next class.

"Listen Cullen, this grab and drag thing really has to stop. I hate it, ok? Stop freaking touching me!" We were now outside the class and he stopped. "I am asking you nicely now. Please just leave me alone. I do not know you and quite frankly I do not want to. I am not trying to be a bitch, but I just do not mix with your type."

He was silent but then continued to pull to the pianos at the back of the music class. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _Relax Michelle. Be nice. Do not hit him matter how good it will feel…_

"Edward I-" he shushed me.

My jaw dropped._ Bitch! No one shushes me!_ I made a move to stand up but he pulled me back down and covered my mouth. "Michelle calm down. I don't like this teacher. I am doing you a favor." I glared at him and licked his hand. That look was priceless! Slowly he took his hand away and stared at it. _Hmm… he tastes sweet. Too bad his character is so sour._

"Y-you licked me…"

I lifted my brows in questioning. "Have your siblings never licked you before when you covered their mouths?"

"Well…yes. But you licked me." He stared at his hand again.

I rolled my eyes, "Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it." I was about to say something else but a felt a presence behind me and slowly I turned around. A young man, the teacher, was standing behind me. "Um…hi?"

"Good morning. I assume that you are my new student?" His voice was quite deep and red-brown hair shadowed a set of grey speckled eyes. I nodded. "Hmm…sing something. Show me what you've got. And since you and Cullen are so well acquainted he will pick your song." _Fuck…Cullen better choose a good song or I am going to shoot him!_

Edward was silent for a few seconds then said, "Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne."

I sighed in relief. _At least I know this song…_ the teacher gave me look and I started singing.

Hmm, hmm, hmm

Hmm, hmm, hmm

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream, it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme  
(I feel)

So knock me off my feet

(I feel)  
Come on now give it to me

(Ohh)

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
That this world is this beautiful, accident

(la, la, la, la)

Turbulent succulent, opulent

(la, la, la, la)

Permanent, no way

I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep, it's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out

(Somebody)  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
Oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

I trailed off into silence. Suddenly applause erupted form the rest of my classmates. I blushed and looked at the teacher that was now heading my way. _Oh my Lestat! He is looking down my corset! The fucking pervert! _It took nearly everything I had not to just hit the teacher right there. "Impressive. Pick an instrument and sit by me desk please." I sighed and sat back down next to Edward.

"I play piano, sir." Edward smirked and the teacher glared at him, but said nothing.

He continued with his lesson…

**XoxoxoX**

**Alright. This is where I am ending it. Quite honestly I was meant to end it off much earlier but I decided to be nice. Now you see that little block that says 'Review this Chapter/Story'? Well…do it! Haha. Oh and no flames please.**

**I will update this story once I have at least 5-10 reviews!**

**Lots of Looney Love!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	2. Detention, Slip up and Secrets

**Hey guys. I know it's been a shit long time since I've updated. I'm sorry. But I have mid terms in like two weeks and I'm studying my ass off. Also I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted so I'm just giving up on them. Heh.**

**Oh and I just realized I forgot the disclaimer: The authors own all! Except the plot!**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!!!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

_He continued with his lesson…_

**Chapter 2: Detention, Vampires and Secrets.**

**Michelle POV**

The teacher was pretty fucking boring. I mean, seriously! He wasn't even teaching. Just telling the class about this stupid project we have to do and that was it. I am surprised that he is not fired by now! Once he had finished his 'lesson' all the girls pounced on Edward, literally. I rolled my eyes and began thinking of a song to write, but as I was about to start on the first line, something made me freeze. "Sorry girls, I'm paired with Michelle already." _The dirty rotten liar!! _I turned around and glared at Edward, but he gave me a pleading look that screamed. 'Just go with it and save me.' _Dude… is THE school player begging for someone to save him…from GIRLS!? Is it just me or is there something really wrong with that?._ I sighed and went back to writing my lyrics. Screams of protest started to erupt from everywhere. _God these people have no life!_

"Aww, but Eddie!"

"No Edward!"

"But…"

"Why!" _Oh my Lestat these girls are so freaking whiny!_

"Eddie poo you can't go with that slut!" I froze. _Oh that bitch did NOT! _I stood up and glared fire at the blonde Barbie bitch.

"Hey Barbie!"

"What slut?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Do not stab her. Do not stab her._ "Call me a slut one more time and you can say goodbye to that fake face of yours."

Barbie snorted. "Slu-"

Before she could finish her word, my fist flew forward and crashed into her nose. I glared at her again. "You want to try that again?" From the corner of my eye I saw the teacher get up and head this way.

"You slut!" she screamed at me while holding her bloodied nose. My fist came forward again and bashed out one of her front teeth. "M-my face! You broke my face!"

"Call me a slut again and I will break more than just your face. That is a promise," I growled.

"That's enough! Christina, I'll take you to the nurse. Michelle, you just earned yourself detention. Every Friday and Saturday for three weeks from 7 am to 1 pm." The teacher led Christina out the room, her little clone army following closely behind.

"You will regret this SLUT!" Christina's gurgled shout came from the door.

"Alright! That is IT!" I made for the door but Edward restrained me. "Let me go! I am going to kill that stupid Barbie!"

"Just calm down Michelle. She isn't worth it."

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are. No one gets away with insulting me without cause!"

I felt his breath on my neck and he whispered. "It's ok, calm down. I'll help you get back at her is that ok?"

I felt myself melt at his voice. _Shit! What the hell am I doing?! _I straightened myself and shoved off his hands. "You promise?"

He chuckled. "As long as you promise to be my partner. Then it's a done deal."

I sighed. "Ok, fine. But I swear if you do not keep your side of this deal. I am cutting your manhood off with chopsticks."

Edward laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He slung an arm over my shoulders and pulled me toward him. "Alright boys, scram! This girl's mine." He shouted to the little unwelcome fan club I had gained. They grumbled and sulked away. _Hmm.. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost._ I pushed Edward away and turned to face him.

"So," I started, "what are we singing?"

He tapped his chin, as if deep in thought. "I have a few ideas. How about duets?"

"Hmm… better idea. One duet, if you must, and you do a single."

"Or vice versa."

"Fat chance," I smirked.

"Why not? You have a good voice."

I laughed dryly. "You are kidding me right?" He shook his head. "I am not singing. I sang today and next time it is your turn." _Just try and change my mind. Just try…and fail miserably._

Edward gave an exasperated sigh and I knew I had won. _Michelle: 1 Edward:0. I rock!_ "Ok, but…" _uh oh…I hate buts._ "the duet and outfits are my choice AND we rehears at my place every weekend." _Michelle: 1 Edward:1. Damn._

"Fine, but I get to choose your single." He nodded. "Then we have a deal Mr. Cullen." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he surprised me by taking it and placing his lips on my fingers. Immediately I pulled my hand back. "And keep your lips to yourself."

He groaned. "Why are you so difficult?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because the school's female population bows at your feet, it does not mean that I will too."

"Why not?" he grinned. "You fine me unattractive." _Michelle:1 Edward: 2. Fuck._

"On the contrary I find you extremely attractive, appearance wise. But your personality repulses me like a bad smell." _Michelle: 2 Edward: 2. _I only realized now how close we were.

"And if I told you I could change?" he smiled. He placed his hand at the back of my neck and was drawing me in slowly.

I smirked and pushed his hand off before he could reach my lips. I leaned in, my hands pressed between his thighs, and whispered. "Then I would say that you are wasting your time, pretty boy." _Michelle: 3 Edward: 2. _I smirked brushing my cheek slightly with his when I lean back. As bell rang and I skipped out the door before Edward could realize what had just happened.

History class was pretty boring. The teacher kept throwing questions at me trying to catch me out, but I answered them all right. _Sorry dude. I am too smart for your questions. Heh! _The bell rang signaling lunch after the twenty millionth question. _Oh joy. Not._

"Hello stranger."

I jumped about a foot in the air and squeaked. "EDWARD!"

"That's me."

"What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Well, I came to see my brother, but since you're here." He cornered me on my desk and ran his fingers down my neck to my arms. "You know that little trick you did in the previous class wasn't very nice."

"I-I do not know what you are talking about." I stuttered as he began playing with my hair. _Liar, I know he liked it._

"Oh, I think you do. Do you have a place to sit at lunch?"

I voice was shaky as I answered. "Of course," _not._

He chuckled. "Hello Jasper."

"Edward are you going to sit with us today or are you…occupied?" A very handsome blonde was standing behind Edward giving me an accusing look. _Dude, what I do? Oh wait… oh heck no!_

"I-"

"He is more than happy to sit with you today," I said just before Edward could answer. Edward glared at me and I just smiled back sweetly. "Oh and for the record. There is nothing going on between us. We just met and he is being a creepy stalker." I walked off to my locker as Edward's jaw hit the ground.

I heard Jasper laugh. "I like her." _Aw, thanks. I like you too. Just not the whole Edward and I being together part…bleh. Insert internal shudder._

Edward sighed. "She's different no doubt." _Ha! Understatement of the millennia! _"Extremely sexy as well." _The kiss ass! He knows I am listening!_

Jasper chuckled as I walked passed them to get to the cafeteria. "Do not even bother trying that one on me, pretty boy."

Edward pouted as they followed me in. "It was worth a shot."

I bought myself an apple and coke. "If you say so Edward." I made my way out of the cafeteria.

Edward stopped halfway to his table. "Where are you going?"

I kept walking. "Somewhere…" _where the light doesn't reach. Where the sun doesn't shine. The darkness of where I drown my broken soul. There is hope before me, but it is always out of reach. Someone free from this dungeon of dispair. _I sang my new song in my head as I headed to the front office. "Yo! Rache!"

"Michelle? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Rachel asked rather surprised.

"Yeah. But I missed you so much and I know how much you missed me too, so here I am."

She laughed. "You're so sick."

"Aw. I love you too." We laughed. "What you eatin'?" I leaned over the desk and looked at her lunch.

"Not actually sure. Ivy made it." Ivy is Rachel's best friend, she works at the police station and as Rachel's partner in her 'business'. "Oh by the way. Kisten is coming over today."

I almost dropped my coke when the words left her mouth. "You mean that arrogant, cheeky and sexy vam-MAN you are dating?" Rachel gave me a warning glance before throwing her head back to laugh, then answering with a quick 'Yip!'. My smile was so big, I swear, I heard my face rip. "I like him. Wait rephrase. I like his Harley. Him…not so much." Rachel swatted my arm…hard. "I was kidding!"

"Sure you were. Go to class before Kisten has to get you out of another detention," she grinned at me. "You owe him big time."

I blushed. "You heard about that?"

Rachel snorted. "I think the whole of Forks knows how you destroyed the face Mrs. Grater's daughter by now."

"It is that bad?"

She shrugged. "Not really. No one really liked her anyway. Now go to class!"

"Alright! I am going! Wait where do I again? Cullen has my schedule." I fidgeted with the ribbon on my shirt.

Rachel's brow creased. "Cullen?" I nodded. "I want you to stay away from them Chelle."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say. Your next class is Biology."

I left the office feeling very confused. As I rounded the corner I saw Edward making out with a short girl with a long plait. _Lovely. I'm scarred for life the second time today now._ "Get a room," I muttered as I walked pass them.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Hey guys! I know I'm dragging this school out a bit, but yeah I'm trying. I have a lot on my plate at the moment and it's all pretty messed up. I'm trying though. Also my laptop has been getting viruses like crazy I'm thinking about just throwing it out the window. Anyways. I'll try update every weekend when my exams are over.**

**Ciao**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	3. Boys and The Secret I Cannot Tell

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, because you see… this is dedicated to my boyfriend that recently passed away on the 17****th**** of December 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Michelle and the Gang. You'll see what I'm talking about.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

_**Previously: **__  
I left the office feeling very confused. As I rounded the corner I saw Edward making out with a short girl with a long plait.____**Lovely. I'm scarred for life the second time today now.**__ "Get a room," I muttered as I walked pass them._

**Chapter 3: Boys and The Secret I Cannot Tell**

As I walked passed I heard Edward mutter back with a smirk, "Not unless you're in it." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I was too busy thinking about how to strangle Edward that I didn't see where I was walking and walked straight into someone. I fell back with a thump.

"I am so sorry. I was distracted and did not see where I was going. Are you…" I looked up and my breath hitched. "Ok?"

The boy before me rivaled Edward's beauty. He had long black hair that was swept to the side His ears and lips was decorated in a series of rings and piercings. He wore a plain black shirt that was covered in skulls and black jeans to match. A metal studded belt was hung loosely around his waist. He gazed down at me with ice blue eyes that were filled with amusement.

"I'm fine. Are YOU alright though? You fell pretty hard there," he grinned and helped me up. His touch was warm and sent a thrill through me.

I felt light headed and realized that I wasn't breathing. "I am fine. Thank you." I looked away blushing.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Jason."

I smiled, "Yeah. My name is Michelle."

Suddenly a set of cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back. I felt cold, sweet breath on my neck and I shivered. "Hey babe," Edward whispered into my ear and turned to Jason. "Morgan."

"Edward."

I looked back at Edward and then at Jason and sighed. _Boys will be boys._ I shook my head. "Edward, first off; don't call me babe. And second; remove your hands." I tried to pry Edward's hands off of me with no luck. He just held tighter. "Edward. Let. Go." I growled.

"Edward, I believe she wants you to release her," Jason smirked.

Edward growled something I didn't catch and released me from his embrace. _God…what the hell is up with this school?_ I picked up my bag that I had dropped while running into Jason, gave a loud huff to show my irritation and stomped to class muttering all the way.

I walked into class still fuming and dumped myself into the seat. I ignored Edward and Mike as they sat down beside me at the same time. Mr. Banner walked into class and announced that we would be watching a video. As the lights dimmed a felt both, Edward and Mike, shift closer to me. I rolled my eyes and prepared to throw a few punches. Half-way through the video I felt Edward's breath on my neck and his fingers brushed my hand ever so slightly. Yanking my hand away from his reach I tucked underneath each other.

With a high shrill note, the school bell announced my release from this nightmare. I bolt out the class like a bat out of hell and ran straight to my next class. The rest of the day went by at an agonizing pace and when the final bell rang I swear I could've kissed the floor. I sprinted to the front office hoping to catch Rachel, but when I got there she was nowhere in sight.

"Rache?" I leaned over the counter and placed my slips onto the desk. A cool pair of hands encircled my waist and someone was pressed against my backside.

"She's in the car, love," someone whispered. "Also, I hope you know that you've just flashed the world with your short skirt and black thong. Nice."

With a beet red face I spun around and threw my arms around the only person, other than Edward, that would dare talk to me that way. "KISTEN!!" I screamed.

"Hey, love." Kisten laughed. "Let's get you in the car before you flash someone else. Not that I minded." He added with a wink.

I swatted his arm and blushed a new shade of red. "You pervert."

"And you like it."

"In your dreams," I poked my tongue out at him.

"Babe, you don't want to know what happens in my dreams," Kisten grinned and rocked his hips back and forth in a thrusting motion.

I shuddered. "Ew… I did NOT need to know OR see that, Kist!" _Though he is unnaturally gorgeous. I would not mi-GAH WHAT AM I THINKING?! Bad Chelle!_

Kisten threw my bag on his shoulder and hung an arm around mine. "Oh you know you want some," he said voicing my thoughts and pulling me closer. I bit my lip and turned away as he laughed at me. "You know I'm only teasing you."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," she smiled. I leaned into Rachel's car. "Rache, your boyfriend is a flirt."

She laughed as he retorted. "You know you like it. Oh nice view by the way," he grinned.

"Shit," I muttered as I pulled down my skirt and glared at him. I got in the car and tucked the end of my skirt under my legs. "Stupid sex addicted male."

Rachel and Kisten both threw their heads back and laughed. "Be nice, Chelle. You're going to be spending the night with him while Ivy and I are on the Brimstone case." I huffed and looked out the window just in time to catch a flash of bronze hair disappeared around the corner. Edward. _God… now he's stalking me?_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head before Kisten went speeding out the school grounds.

The car skid to a halt outside a small abandoned church not far from the school. This is where we live. It isn't much but it's home. I skipped through the front doors to the kitchen where Ivy was sitting on the counter with her laptop.

"Hi Ivy!" I smiled brightly.

"Hey girl! How was first day of school?" she smiled back with enthusiasm.

I shrugged. "I guess it could have been worse. Half the male population is stalking me. It is like they have never seen s girl before!"

Ivy laughed and ruffled my hair. "Maybe they haven't seen such a cute girl before. That's why."

My face turned about twelve shades of red. "I am not that cute," I mumbled.

"You are! Shall we get someone to confirm that?" I shook my head. "Good. Now where's Rachel? We have meeting with Trent in ten minutes and it takes fifteen to get to his office!"

"Rachel dear is changing," Kisten said answering Ivy.

Ivy nodded and shut down her laptop. "Take care of her Kist. And that doesn't mean at Piscary's." Ivy's eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated a little.

Kisten put up his hands up. "Wasn't planning on. At least not in the bar." He grinned flashing his perfect teeth at her.

"Kisten," Ivy growled in a warning tone.

"I was kidding!"

I giggled. That's what I like about Ivy. She's protective like a mother or older sister. "Fight when I am not here please. I do not want to be caught on the wrong end of a vampire wrestling match." That's what's different about them as well. Ivy and Kisten are vampires. Rachel is a witch.

**/x/flashback\x\ **

_It's the third day I've been staying at the church and I was quite home sick. It was late and I figure everyone had gone to bed, but boy was I wrong. A strange glow came from the garden outside and I peered out the window. Kisten, Ivy and a three other people I didn't know were standing out there. I looked around for a light that could be the source of the glow but found none, instead after close observation, I saw it was coming out the ground from some strange markings._

_Suddenly two figures stood out from the markings. __**Wait…what?**__ They all seemed to be talking. I looked closer and realized that one of the figures was Rachel. Something small fluttered toward her, at first I thought it was a moth that was attracted by the strange light, but then arms started pointing in the unidentified person's direction. It was a small person with wings. __**Oh shit…I am so confused. What the hell is going on? What the hell is that thing?**_

_I pressed my ear to the window and hoped to catch what they were saying. The unidentified person had a deep voice, so I assumed it was a man. "There was no need to send vampires and elves to escort her. As you should all know, Rachel is important to the Demonic world and we would not dare harm a hair on her head."_

"_Yeah well that doesn't mean we trust you with her." None of the people spoke. __**Huh?**_

"_Jenks, it's ok. I'm able to defend myself even if something did happen," said Rachel. __**Who the hell is Jenks?**_

"_But Rache…"_

_Rachel held her hand up to silence him. "Not now."_

_The man beside her nodded. "And besides this conversation isn't our own anymore." And he nodded in my direction._

"_Shit," I muttered and made a run for my room. I shut the door and bolted it, then dove for the safety of my covers._

**/x/flashback\x\**

I remember that night like it was yesterday. After much convincing I opened the door and Rachel explained everything to me. At first I freaked out a little, but not for long. I saw the better side of these people and concluded that there was nothing to fear. Rachel is a witch. Kisten and Ivy are vampires. Al is a demon and Ceri and Trent are elves. It was a lot to take in, but I adjusted quickly.

"CHELLE!" I jumped.

"What? What I do?!" I looked at Ivy, who was waving a hand in front of my face.

"We've been calling you for the past five minutes," she said in a disapproving tone.

"I am sorry. Spaced out," I blushed.

Ivy sighed. "Well we're leaving. Behave yourself ok?" I drew and imaginary halo around my head and adjusted it while batting my eyelashes. Ivy laughed and messed up my hair. "Brat," she kissed me on the forehead as did Rachel and they left.

Something glittery landed on my shoulder and grinned. "Hello Jenks!"

"Hey kid! How's it going?" he grinned back at me.

"Great great. Hey where is Kisten? I thought he was making me pizza?" I pouted and folded my arms like a five year old.

"He's outside dear," came a bell like voice and I broke out into a huge smile.

"Matalina!" Matalina is Jenks wife, and I must say that I have never seen something so beautiful. She is exactly what I imagined an angel would look like.

She chuckled. "Hello Michelle." She landed on my other shoulder.

Kisten came in looking like the god he is and smiled. "Ready for a great night?"

"You bet!" I cheered jumping up.

Kisten made a kick ass pizza, since he worked in a restaurant and bar. After the pizza was made Kisten and I went to the TV room and watched Rachel's prized collection of DVD's. After about the fifth DVD and a major popcorn fight, I started dozing off in Kisten's lap. He wrapped a blanket around me and carried me to my bedroom. Vampire hours were different to my human hours as were witch hours. They only needed a couple hours of sleep, whereas I needed at least nine. Kisten lay me down, kissed my forehead and mumbled a goodnight. As he was about to leave I got up immediately.

"Kist?"

"Yeah?" He sat down on the bed.

"When is Al coming?" I shivered. Every thought I had about the demon gave me the willies. Although he hadn't tried to hurt me yet, he still scared me. He had feelings no doubt, but not the feelings any of us creatures like vampires or witches had. His feelings were almost cruel and always benefited him. They were never just-because feelings.

"When Rachel comes home she will summon him," he said stroking my head. "You don't need to be afraid of him, Chelle. Rache has him under control."

"I know, Kist. I know. But my imagination cannot help but wander. I mean, he is able to travel here and I heard Ivy talking about how he managed to enter the church. What if he-" Kisten shushed me and held my face firmly in his hands.

"Don't worry, love. Rachel has thought of everything, especially now that you are here. She would never let anything happen to you," he smiled and I felt my worry drain away. "Rachel and Ivy love you as if you were their little sister, as do I. I would throw myself in front of a train before I would let anything happen to you. Do you understand me?" I nodded slowly and sat up. My arms snaked their way around his chest and he held me. "I know it's a lot to take in especially all at once. I understand that."

"Thank you Kist," I whispered. "If you do not mind I would actually like to see Rachel off with you guys. Better start pushing the limits if I am to start getting use to it."

He nodded and pulled me up. "They should be back soon."

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Hello all my amazing readers! I hope enjoyed this new chapter, because I worked out of my ass for it. Curse whoever stole my writings! *shakes fist* Anyways, school has started again and I'm nervous as hell. This are going to be so hard for me. Someone teach me how to pass mathematics please? I'll try update as soon as possible, but before that reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao**

**XxJacob4evaxX **


	4. I'M STILL ALIVE!

**Hey all  
I do realize I have once again disappeared from the face of the internet and I apologize. I'll be honest and say that I have been slacking off in writing and only halfway done with the next chapter for In Fate's Hands.  
Things have been a bit rough lately, since I've just turned 18, ya know? Gotta take 'responsibility' and stuff...pffft. But seriously, things are a little stressful, and I am trying to get back on track with updating. I'm not trying to find excuses, before you all start throwing sharp objects at me, but I really have taken on more than I can handle at the moment.  
My current situation is in Wolverhampton in the UK, I'm taking A-Levels here as an international student, hopefully to get into Uni next year, hence why I'm freaking out and completely forgot that this account even existed.  
My two year best friend and 4 month boyfriend has asked me to marry him, though he's going to be going into the military next month and we're still trying to figure everything out.  
But otherwise, it's mostly school stress that's been keeping me away.  
The next chapter for In Fate's Hands and Gothic Lolita should be going up within the next two weeks. If it isn't, really feel free to flood me with so many hate comments that my computer will explode.  
I did get some reviews in the last few months and I'll be answering them here.**

_**In Fate's Hands:  
**_Yuna1133: Thank you for your kind words, even though I've been neglecting my writing. It means a lot to me and I'll try update as soon as I can. :)

xJen bbex: As people say, a writer is only as good as his/her experiences. I took this idea from my relationship with my best friends.  
I'll be updating as soon as I can. Xx  
**  
**_**Gothic Lolita:  
**_Selentis-neko: First off, thank you for reviewing, though you could have been a little more polite when suggesting I may be wrong about the style.  
I did not suggest that a Lolita would wear something short enough to see underwear, but any skirt slightly above the knee, especially if you're wearing a 'cupcake' styled one, if you lean over something enough it would be able to reveal even a little of what's underneath.  
I have been following Lolita style for several years now, so I'm very well aware of what they wear and would by no means call anyone, let alone myself, a whore, as you so blatantly put it.  
Besides what you have mentioned, there are occasions that they wear knee high socks, therefore it is possible.  
Ero and Egl Lolita are both sub-styles within the Gothic Lolita range**, **though many people do prefer to see it as a different style altogether.**  
**Yes, Lolita's are modest, cute and elegant, hence the Egl Lolita. But Ero Lolita, since you have mentioned it and should know that, it stands for Erotic and still is within the GothLoli range.  
And having worked part time in a GothLoli and Cosplay store, I can safely say that Gothic Lolitas do wear corsets, though the botton part of the corset is often hidden under the skirt giving it the look of a dress rather than two separate items, to hide the fact that it's a corset often they would wear a small jacket sleeve over it making it look a part of the 'dress'.  
But each to their own I guess. You have your view on the subject and I have mine. But next time you want to accuse someone of something, I would suggest that you make sure it's what you think or at least POLITELY suggest that there may be a mistake.  
Thank you.

**Anyway guys, I'll be leaving you all here for now and since I don't have homework, I'll try to finish typing the next few chapters for the stories.  
Also, I'm changing my user name(), so please don't be confused if you don't see my usual name there. I've sort of grown out of the whole Jacob/Edward (Twilight in general) debate. Admittedly though, Twlight does provide some...good writing material to get the mind going.  
Well, enough of that. I'll be updating the next few chapters soon. Sooo, stay tuned!  
Love you guys!  
xx  
**


	5. Let Me Show You My World Pt 1

**Heya!  
So since I've posted about the whole competition thing, I figured I might as well put a couple chapters in. I think my main problem is "Painful Bliss". I've kind of outgrown it and I'm not sure where to go with it anymore. "Gothic Lolita" and "In Fate's Hands" I may be able to update occasionally  
I made an exception for "Gothic Lolita" I guess because it's a story rather close to my heart. In a way it's my own story integrated into different worlds.  
But for those who are still reading, thank you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, with the exception of Michelle and the Gang.

_**Previously:  
**__He nodded and pulled me up. "They should be back soon."_

**Chapter 4: Let Me Show You My World (Part 1) **

I walked into school that morning, my head hung low and dragging my feet like a zombie. Seeing Rachel off probably wasn't the greatest idea. I couldn't get the smell of that demon out of my head, that burning smell and the intense yellow eyes. And the fact that he knew my name and almost all my life story was enough to make me want to bolt and run for the hills. _Fuck my life._ I passed through the glass doors of the school, but not before glancing at my reflection and grimaced. I hadn't even bothered with my usual poufy and frilly dresses today, but then again it's only recently that I got into the fad of Lolita and Aristocratic styles. I stared at the old me, my ripped black skinnies and long blue dinosaur shirt. My hair hung down my back as my bangs covered my face. My spider-bite rings glittered in the dim sunlight. _I guess I was bound to go back to this once in a while._I sighed and felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"Still sleepy, Chelle?" asked Rachel rather cheerfully. _How this woman has so much energy every day is beyond me._

I nodded. "Forgive me if I do not see you off anymore. Al creeps the living shit outta me."

Rachel chuckled and put her arm around my shoulders. "It's alright, Chelley bear. I know it's all a little strange. You don't have to worry about him though."

"I know. I trust you." I said smiling. "I gotta get to class. I will see you later Rache."

"Later kiddo."

Reaching my class in record time I slumped down by the door and leaned my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. _Lord Almighty I am tired._A shadow passed over me and stayed there. My brow furrowed. "Whoever you are, I am extremely tired and really not in the mood." Someone chuckled, that low rumbling voice was all too familiar and I groaned inwardly. "Go away. SO not in the mood to deal with you."

"Don't worry, a lot of people don't like dealing with him," smirked a voice to the right of me. I cracked open an eye and glanced to my right. I couldn't help but smile at Jason's grin. "Good morning, Michelle. I take it you had an eventful evening, as of your state this morning."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," I yawned, but was cut short by Edward, who decided he didn't like being ignored and sat down in the tiny space between me and the locker. "You know there is an entire school of places you could sit, and in case you did not notice… I am currently occupying this space." I glared at him and shifted closer to the door between Jason and I.

"Just ignore him, his manners have always been rather lacking," Jason said again and leaned his head back just as I did a moment ago.

Edward growled. Literally growled and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well then," I muttered and stood up walking into the class. _ Oh wait…_I poked my head around the corner. "Thank you for the company this morning, Jason." I smiled.

"You're welcome, my lady," he smiled back and I went and sat my desk, followed closely by Edward.

He dropped his bag with a loud thud and turned toward me almost aggressively. "You know I really don't like being ignored."

I leaned forward and muffled into my arms. "And I really do not like being bothered when the company is not welcome." I didn't even have the energy to be mad today. Or so I thought.

"You can play hard to get as long as you want, but we both know what will happen eventually," he grabbed my arm. My blood began to boil and all traces of exhaust were gone. "You may dress tough and you're good at acting like you don't want it as bad as the other easy girls, but I'm willing to bet that it's all a façade to get my attention."

Now…I was seeing red, but before I could do anything people started filing in and lesson had started. I glared holes into the board in front of the class, and had an iron grip on the table to stop myself from clawing at Edward's face. _Bastard…fucking bastard! Who does he think he is getting off talking to me like that?! Just because he is a little popular with the girls and he thinks all girls are the same?! ASSHOLE!_The class dragged on for way too long and the moment the bell rang I was up and out, making sure my bag hit Edward over the head before I stormed off. "That no good, disease infested PRICK!" I muttered under my breathe. And I heard someone chuckle, which fueled my anger even more. I turned around and ran smack back into a chest. "Oh for fuck sake…" I growled as my butt hit the floor.

A hand helped me up. "I'm sorry for laughing at your muttering, but you should be more careful." The fire in my chest died down a little and I looked up at Jason. He smiled, "Cullen got to you again?" I nodded. "Well, I was waiting outside. I was going to ask you if it was alright for me to walk you to your next class, but you ran off before I even had the chance."

I sighed, the knot of anger still deep in my chest. "I am truly sorry, I did not notice you. I was completely blinded by anger and I just wanted to get away."

He nodded. "Understandable. Hey, how about this," he smiled. "Skip the morning and let's go hang out until you've calmed down? I mean you looking rather pale from being so angry and your eyes are quite red. Tell your next teacher you are ill and I will wait for you by the reception?"

"I am…not so sure," I bit my lip as someone bumped into me and I stumbled forward. Jason caught me and pulled me out of the throng of people. "It is only my second day. I really would not like to miss anything."

"Well, if it bothers you that much. I can get the work from my sister and either she or I can tutor you?" he suggested. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that we're a lot more fun than teach will be."

I looked down, still biting my lip and only then realizing that he was still holding me. I blushed and stepped back. "Alright, but I will have to let Rachel know. She is my guardian." He nodded and we pushed our way toward the reception. Rache had her boots on the table and was reading through one of her spell books when we reached her. "Hey Rache."

"Chelle! What can I do for you?" she smiled and noticed Jason. "Oh, I see you've met Mr. Morgan." I looked at her confused. "His parents know Ivy and Trent well. I've only come across them on occasion."

"Good to see you, Rachel," he grinned at her. "Looking provocative as always."

She chuckled. "Always the charmer. So what can I do for you both?"

"Well, I was hoping to take Michelle out until lunch," he said smoothly. "Since you are her guardian, she wanted to come for your approval first. And yes, she realizes that this is her second day, but I can assure you that she will not fall behind. I'll take responsibility for that. Promise." He grinned again.

Rachel sighed. "There is never any arguing with you is there Jason? Very well, I'll put in a sick note for her. But make sure she gets back after lunch, ok?"

"Of course," he nodded and led me out.

"USE PROTECTION!" I heard Rachel shout just as the door close and my face flooded red as Jason laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything indecent to you," he said still chuckling._ And what if I would like you t…WOAH! Hold those guppies! Where did THAT come from?!_ "You alright, Mish?" _Mish?_I looked up at him confused. "Misha. Nickname, I hope that's alright." I nodded. "So where do you want to go?"

I pursed my lips. "I don't know. Are there any lakes or ponds nearby?"

He smiled at me. "I know just the place. Follow me." He took my bag and dumped it in, what I presume is his, monster of a truck and grabbed another black back pack from it before taking my shoulders and leading me toward the tree line at the edge of the parking lot. "It's a little bit of a hike, but we'll be able to make it back for the period after lunch." He started leading me through the weaves of trees and dense bushes, occasionally picking a blueberry and popping it in his mouth and offering me a few. The sweet juices burst in my mouth and I did everything I could not to moan. _These are delicious. I should probably take some back for Rache and Ivy on our way back._ We hiked for about 20 minutes until Jason stopped me and turned around grinning. "You ready?" I nodded. He then pulled me forward and parted the trees and my mouth dropped open. Magical, was the only word that could describe the scene before me. _Oh my…_  
A small glittering stream flowed down from somewhere between the trees into a small pond surrounded by lush green grass and a variety of different colored small flowers. Dragonflies dotted on the pond and the water rippled where small fish or frogs made a disturbance. Birds bounced around on the tree tops, singing to one another and playing tag. The whole area was shadowed by the tall trees except the thin rays of sunlight that fell through and landed on the shining waters.

"Wow, this is," I was speechless. I could feel the fire in my chest slowly start extinguishing of the peace I felt from this place. "It is so beautiful."

"I thought it would make you feel better," he said looking around himself. "I don't usually bring people here, but you looked like you needed it. You were almost crying."

I blushed. "Yeah, that tends to happen when I get really mad. Not even I know why. I guess I am just uncontrollably emotional." Jason walked out to the grass, put his back pack aside and lay down in the grass. I sat down beside him. "This place is enchanting. How did you find it?"

He shrugged, "My sister, Annabella, and I love to explore. She got mad at Edward one day too and we decided to skip and hike. We came across this area, and it became our secret."

"You and your sister seem very close," I said leaning back and turning my face toward the soft rays of sunlight. "That seems very nice."

"Do you have any siblings?"

I nodded. "I have a younger brother. We get along alright…most the time." He chuckled. "It is harder to connect with him now that I am away all the time though. So many things I wish I could help him with, teach him or be there for him. He is at that age, you know? The one where; girls are fascinating, or the world is against him and school is useless."

"Why did you decide to leave?" he asked leaning on his arm and turning toward me. He plucked a flower and gently rolled it between his fingers.

I stared at the little blue blossom. "It is really hard to say. There are a few reasons I guess. Mainly there was so much tension at home I could not stand it anymore, which makes me guilty about leaving my little brother behind in it. My parent's relationship has not been the best as of late and the atmosphere is always so heavy I feel as if I will suffocate." _Why…why am I telling him this? Why am I comfortable with someone I have only just met?_ "But I do not want to bring you down with my sad stories. What about you? What is your family like?" _ Good girl, direct the conversation to him. Away from yourself…away from 'that'._

He smiled and leaned forward, his hand brushing my cheek and I tensed, closing my eyes. Seconds later he moved his hand and my own went to where his just was. He had put the flower in my hair. "Your story isn't sad, it's life. We each go through our own life, our own experiences and that is what makes us unique and different to each other." _Who is this guy…?_ "What you are going through is teaching you the importance of relationships and what they mean. Not only that, but you are learning your own limits and the things you can or cannot handle." Again, I was speechless. "Do you mind?" He asked, pointing at me hair. _Mind…what?_ I didn't care, I nodded anyway and he sat behind me and started untangling my hair. I felt the warmness of my cheeks. I love people playing with my hair, but it's not often that people did. "I do this for my sister a lot. My sister and I, we are adopted, so we understand the importance of relationships too and how important it is to treat others well. Our parents passed away when we were very young, a house fire." His voice sounded rather…sarcastic? _It must be my imagination._

"I am sorry," I muttered. "I did not know." Suddenly my sob story of my family made me feel like a coward.

He patted my head and chuckled. "Don't worry about it; I still have my sister and my adoptive family. My uncle took us in after the fire."

"That was kind of him." I felt him braiding my hair and occasionally pick a flower. "I wish my family was like that in some way." He paused. "I mean, it is not as if my family is bad, but often I feel they do things not because they would like to do it, but because they feel obligated by blood. It makes me sad and angry at the same time. We are a family, only by name and blood. I am merely an investment to them. " I felt an angry tear slide down my cheek. I didn't bother rubbing it away. I felt Jason's hands on my shoulders and he slowly turned me around. I pulled his finished braid where I could see it and smiled. "Pretty, thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and wiped away the lone tear. "Would you like something to eat?" I silently thanked him for changing the subject and nodded. He pulled his backpack onto his lap and started digging around. "I have a couple cans of coke, some cupcakes, sandwiches, chips, water, chocolate, cheese and bread. What would you like, my lady?"

"Surprise me?" I laughed.

He grinned and handed me a coke and a sandwich. "I hope you like chicken. Want a cupcake? My uncle's…um…girlfriend made them?" He scratched his head. "I'm not sure if they're together." I laughed as he picked one up and handed it to me. Chocolate-mint. _Coincidentally, my favorite._"So, my lady. Tell me more about yourself. What ambitious thoughts fill your mind day and night?"

I swallowed my mouthful of chicken salad sandwich and almost fainted. _Oh my singing heavens, this is so good._"Well, I really love art. I would not mind doing something design or photography related some point in the future. If not, I guess I could always try my luck in the music business while doing a nine to five job," I shrugged.

Jason sipped on his coke as he listened and bit on the edge, "I would like to see some of your work one day, if that's alright?"

I nodded, "Of course. What about you? What would you like to do?"

He dropped his gaze, "I don't know yet. I love music, but I might have to get into my uncle's type of work and before you ask, it may be better that you don't know his kind of work."

"Very well," I accepted. We spoke and spoke and spoke. Time seemed endless here by the little pond and we lay there in silence listening to the singing birds, my previous fury died down to nothing but dying embers. "Jason?" He looked at him through the grass. "Thank you, for bringing me here. It means a lot to me and thank you for talking to me."

He smiled, "The pleasure is mine. I should thank you for your company." He reached for my hand and pressed his lips to my fingers, not quite kissing it, but rather gently resting it there for a few seconds. It made my heart skip, and I couldn't help but compare him to Edward. How everything the bronze haired boy did made my skin crawl and yet Jason can do a similar thing and make my heart beat like the African drums of home. _It's their approach, I guess. Edward treats me like another piece of meat and Jason treats me like a human being. But, shit on toast, does it have to be that much of a difference? It makes me wish I had more classes with Jason…wait…CLASSES!_I shot up immediately. "What's the matter?"

"Class," I whispered. "What time is it? We are going to be late! Oh….Rachel is going to throw me to the dem…uh…dogs!" Jason merely chuckled as a beeping came from his backpack. "What is that?"

"I set an alarm for when we would have to start heading back," he laughed…and carried on laughing. "Oh Misha, your face was priceless!" I glared at him and smacked him on the shoulder, but he kept on laughing. "I promised Rachel I'd get you back on time. Don't you trust me?"

I huffed, "Yes well it is not my fault I got lost in your…our…my… oh never mind! Can we just go?" I turned and started walking through the trees to hide my red face. I heard Jason chuckling behind me as he left a couple pieces of bread for the birds and gently replace the branches to hide his secret paradise. As we were walking back, Jason placed something on my head and I pulled it off to see what it was. A small wreath decorated with little white flowers and forget-me-nots. I smiled and put it back on and ran to catch up. We arrived at the reception and Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at me and in return I rolled my eyes at her.

"So…was he good?"

"RACHEL!" I practically screamed and redness flooded my face.

She laughed, as did Jason, "I'm just kidding. Get to class, the bell is about to ring."

"For the love of Tinkerbelle, can I not catch a break?" I sighed and walked off with Jason leading the way, still chuckling. "Ugh, Biology next. So lame."

"Cullen?"

"We have a winner!" I cried. "Please, shoot me?" Jason only laughed. "I am very serious. Please, shoot me, right here." I made a cross on my forehead.

Jason placed his hand on the small of my back and chuckled guiding me to class, "Not a chance, but if you wouldn't mind. May I walk you to your classes?"

I smiled and pulled the wreath from my head and fiddled with it. "I would love that actually. Thank you."

"Then, my lady, I shall see you soon," he smiled and brushed my bangs out my eyes before walking off to his class.

My cheeks were tinted with pink, and they hurt from the overly large smile I was trying to hide. _Oh lord of the Blood suckers, woman! You're acting like a love struck puppy. Admittedly he is very cute and extremely charming, but really? You're going fawn?_ I shook my head and placed the wreath in my bag, before taking a breath and heading into the class to sit at my desk, which sadly was already occupied with the very person I wanted to avoid and even better? He wasn't alone. A girl with dyed black hair sat on his lap feeding him…gummy worms? _Well now…_I rolled my eyes and started tapping my pen on the paper.

"Excuse me?" I ignored her. "Excuse me?" Again… "EXCUSE ME!"

I jumped about a foot in the air. "Jesus Christ woman! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled back.

"Can you not see that we are having a moment?" She raised her heavily drawn eyebrows at me and pouted her overly painted lips. "You are disturbing us."

I sighed, "First off, I am the one that is extremely disturbed right now. Second, no quite frankly I did not notice your 'moment' with the libido crazed male and thirdly, I am pretty sure Mr. Banner would like to start his lesson." And with that I turned back to tapping my pen as the two looked up to see a classroom of people staring at them and a very patient, though un-amused Mr. Banner tapping his foot.

"Thank you, Michelle" he said. "Edward, you and Laura can move your special moment to this afternoon's detention. No exceptions and no excuses. Now get out please, Miss Lloyd."

The girl, Laura, jumped up immediately and sprinted out the room. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. It seemed Mike was absent, which bode well for me and I shifted over a few inches away from Edward as Mr. Banner start recapping from the video that we watched yesterday. I jotted down the notes and threw back the ones that Edward was trying to pass to me, about half way through the lesson I felt him shift closer to me and naturally, I shifted further away. Mr. Banner excused himself and gave us a couple pages to read through and take notes on, before he exited the classroom. _Shit._Edward was practically on top of me.

"You went missing after first period," he said, a little too close for comfort.

"Was I?" I replied, not taking my eyes off my textbook. "I did not notice." He took a sharp intake of breath and snatched my textbook from me. "HEY!" Suddenly I felt his hand at the back of my head and I was being pulled toward him. _Shit! Shit! Shit! OH HELL NO! _I turned my face and his lips met with my cheek. "Get off of me, Cullen!" _Close…too close. As if I was going to give my first kiss to this prick!_Yes, yes laugh it up. I haven't had my first kiss.

He grabbed my face in his hands and stared at me. "How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?" He pulled several of the flowers from my hair and stood on them. "Or have you already been tried?"

Before I knew what was happening, my hand flew across his cheek. "So that is what you are doing then? Trying every girl until you find one you might like for longer than a day or two? Not all girls are cheap and easy like that ones you tend to like to be around. You are disgusting, and frankly, I would not touch you willingly with a ten-foot pole. Who knows what kind of infestations you are harboring between your legs and mouth," I glared at him. "Ever wonder why all the decent girls avoid you like the plague?" His eyes hardened. _Ooooh hit a nerve, did I?_"Ever wonder why these girls kiss you and sleep with you and then just move on to the next one and come back to you when they feel, what in their terms would be called, loneliness? They assume that you are doing the same to them. And the decent girls, well…they want to be more than just a one night stand and frankly, they are too good for you. But I am sure you already know that." The bell alerted my freedom and I pushed Edward off of me. Picking my bag up I headed for the door until I was grabbed. "What?"

"Music performance rehearsal, my place this weekend," he said.

I shoved his hand off, "Whatever." And I left. Jason was leaning against the wall when I stepped out and I walked toward him. Usually I wouldn't be so cozy with people I just met, but I trusted Jason. I walked up to him and leaned my forehead on his chest as I calmed my drumming heart from the fire that burned. "Can we go?" I whispered.

"Of course," he replied and took me around the shoulders guiding me down the hallway. We had Art together. "Don't mind him. He has issues and he doesn't understand how to treat people." I glared up at him. "I'm not making excuses for him, but I do know his family and his background. I pity him, but I will tell you another time if you would like to know."

We sat at the very back of the class, Jason's arm still around my shoulders and my face hidden in his. I was so angry, my body was shaking and tears rolled down my cheek. I felt Jason shake his head, but I couldn't care less to what. I just needed to calm myself.  
Jason placed a pencil and paper on my lap and instinctively I reached for it and started sketching. I leaned against the wall as I drew a girl sitting on the opposite end of the class. She was pretty, long black hair a little shorter than mine. Her face was sharp and her lashes long, with a gentle curve of candy pink lips. She wore a denim skirt and a white button up, covered with a black sleeveless sweater with 7 stars of different size going from the bottom left up to the right. She looked up at me with ice blue eyes. _Blue…she looks like Jason._

"My sister," Jason said and I jumped. "You're really good. It looks exactly like her. Hey, Anna!" He called her and the beautiful girl looked up and smiled. "We're twins, in case you haven't noticed and I forgot to mention." The girl bounced up to her brother and gave him a hug. "This is Misha, well, Michelle. Mish, this is Annabella, my baby sister."

"Only by five minutes!" She pouted. Her voice was as pretty as she was. "Nice to meet you. I heard my brother is quite taken with you." She giggled as my face heated up. "I hope Edward didn't upset you too much, we know how much a pain he can be."

For some reason, this girl made me really shy. _Well, her beauty is intimidating enough. _"Th-thank you. I am alright. I just need to learn to keep my emotions in check. I cry when I get angry, it is a little embarrassing."

She laughed and sat down. "It's cute," and I blushed. "May I see?" She pointed at the sketch pad and I handed it to her and her cheeks went pink when she saw that I was drawing her. "You're really good."

"You're really beautiful," I blurted out and immediately cover my mouth. Both of us blushed and Jason snorted.

Anna glared at her brother and sat beside me, "What big brother? Jealous?" She smirked and hugged me from my waist. It made my heart skip, mainly because no one has really touched me there before. "Afraid that I've stolen your pretty girl?" I was willing to bet my face was beet red, and to make things worse she put her head of my shoulder, her breathe tickling my neck. _I think I'm going to faint._ _Dear Lestat almighty, I have never been in such proximity with ANYONE before._ "Oh and I see you did her hair too. You must REALLY like this one," she said stroking my hair. _Why am I just sitting here?! Move woman! Do something?! Unless you have yet to notice…you're being STROKED! Shit…I think if my face goes any redder, it's going to go purple._ And then…I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. _SHE KISSED ME?!_

Jason narrowed his eyes and pulled me out of his grasp and rested his hand on my hip with my back pressed against him. I could feel my heart hammering. "Don't overdo it, Anna."

Annabella giggled and skipped off, "My, my touchy aren't we big brother?" She winked at me and went back to rejoin her friends.

Jason sighed, "I'm sorry about that. My sister is a little weird in the head at times. I hope she didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"I-it is alright. I am fine," I said my head bent down. I could still feel the heat in my face. "She is very lively. I like her."

He laughed and looked up at him. "Well, it's safe to assume that she likes you too."

The lesson passed with no further, touchy feeling visits from Jason's pretty sister, and at the end of the lesson I had a couple sketches of the people in our class, quite a few of Anna and Jason. I gave him one of each with my number written on it and he gave me a sketch he did of a bird holding a forget-me-not in its little beak.

At the end of the day, he waited outside my final class and walked me out to where Rachel was parked and stayed there with me. "Thank you, for today. I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

He smiled down at me and tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear, his fingertips feathered over my cheek. "The pleasure was mine, my lady. If you don't mind me asking, are you doing anything this weekend?"

I bit my lip, "Um, Rachel said that she is taking me to this formal party with Ivy and Kisten at some Kalamack Estate." The twitch of his lip indicated that he knew the name. "Oh and I have to see Edward for some music thing," I sighed.

Jason chuckled. "Well, good luck with that. And, my lady, I will be seeing you very soon. I hope you have a fantastic weekend." He smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "See you later, Misha."

"See you," I said as he walked off to where his sister was waiting. My hand when to my beating chest as I tried to calm my pulse.

"Ready to go love-bird?" I jumped as Rachel came up from behind me. "Well, at least this time you have an admirer that I approve of."

"Time to go Rache," I sang as I hopped in the car.

She chuckled and got in. "Oh, wait until everyone hears about this," she laughed.

**~x~0~x~  
So there, you go. That's the next chapter that I decided to write up.  
I hope it was alright.**

Oh and in case I haven't mentioned it before, this story is a bit of a crossover to lots of stories. So if there's anything that's confusing, please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it.  
And for those who were panicking, this is a BellaXEdward story, and no Annabella is not Isabella. She is coming later, promise.

If there is anything else that you guys would like to read in the story, let me know and I will do my best to integrate it in.

Thanks for reading!

Moonlight


	6. Let Me Show You My World Pt 2

**Hey guys!  
So the power is out and I figured since there is nothing better to do I would write as many chapters as I could.  
I'm still lacking motivation lately, so I will have to apologize if my work isn't really that great.  
As for story wise, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I don't know how it was. For a change though, I may or may not be writing a chapter based on a different characters point of view, depending on my mood I guess.  
But for those who are reading and following this story, thank you very much. I will try to update a little more regularly and let me know if there are any other stories of mine that you would like to see updated first.**

Oh and another thing…these vampires aren't really Twilight type vampires. They're more Kim Harrison's vampires, but they can go in the sun and things like that. So don't be confused if they're a little OOC. It will be a little mix of both.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of Michelle and the Gang.

_**Previously:  
**__She chuckled and got in. "Oh, wait until everyone hears about this," she laughed._

**Chapter 5: Let Me Show You My World (Part 2)**

The weekend. I really could not by more grateful, yet miserable at the same time. I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling, holding my 'neko' plushy to my chest, the drawing with Jason's number on the wall beside the window, to my right. The little bird stared at me with wide eyes. _It's already 9 am. I should probably get out of bed._ And then I remembered the plans with Edward…_Fuck me…_ I groaned and turned to the side, cuddling Mr. Neko-san. _Why did I agree to be his partner…of all the stupid….argh!_ With a frustrated growl I kick my blanket off and place Mr. Neko-san gently on my pillow and folded the covers.  
Quietly, I tip-toed into the kitchen and started making coffee, black coffee. It seemed to be the only type that Rache and the rest drank. _I don't blame them, she's always up doing her P.I work until she's about to collapse._ I pour myself a cup and sat down watching the ticking hands on the clock. _Rachel doesn't usually get up until 10 or 11 on the weekends. Ivy is out until this afternoon's party-thinger and Kisten is probably at Piscary's._ I sighed and dropped my head on the table with the thud. _ So lame, spending my morning doing nothing and having to wait to see the Universe's biggest prick._ _Come to think of it, I don't even know where the prick lives…how did he expect me to get to his place?_

"Morning Sunshine," I heard a voice from behind me, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Holy Mother of Cheese Puffs!" I whipped around to see Jenks smirking. "Make some noise when you flutter around please? I am human and can easily die of a simple heart attack, you know?" He chuckled and landed on my shoulder. "But good morning to you too, Jenks. Did you sleep well?"

He stretched and leaned against my neck, "Yes, I did. So what's gotten into your panties today, kid? You look rather miserable."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "Well, as it turns out, I am stuck with Cullen doing a school project and he has somehow convinced me to meet him at his home to do it."

Jenks snorted and grabbed his own little mug of coffee, "Project, huh? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

I narrowed my eyes at the pixie, "That is quite disturbing Jenks. I really do not wish to catch any of the possible many genital diseases that that creep may have between his thighs. Quite frankly that goes for every inch of the vile boy. Of course, I am not saying that he is unattractive, but his whole character is repulsive. I mean how does one even come to being such an arrogant asshole in the first place?" Jenks sat at the edge of my mug grinning at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, your ranting is just rather amusing," he said. "You know, you kinda sound like Rache complaining about Kalamack."

"The Elf?"

He nodded, "Personally, I don't like him either, but listening to Rachel go on about him is first class entertainment. You'll see after the party tonight. Which reminds me, you should wear something you can run in, and you never know what might happen when Rachel and Trent clash. Especially when Ivy is there too."

I sighed and smiled, "Is there ever a dull moment around you guys?"

"Of course not! Who do you think we are?" Jenks exclaimed and started laughing. "Admit, you're enjoying it."

"I am. It is like an adventure and I have always loved adventuring," I grinned. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Cullen lives? He told me to be at his, but he never gave me an address, the idiot."

Jenks snickered and fluttered off leaving a trail of pixie dust, "Walk down the street. Big white house, huge garden and iron gate. Can't miss it! Remember to wear something sexy!"

I growled, "Do not make me chase you with the fly swatter Jenks! Matalina would most definitely not appreciate that!" His laugh echoed into the dim hallway. I sighed and checked the clock, 9:45. _Well, might as well wake Rachel and tell her I'm going out._ I warmed the coffee and poured two mugs. _Ivy should be coming back soon; she usually stumbles in around this time._ And just as I finished my thought the front door slammed and I picked up a mug to meet her. "Morning, Ivy. Coffee?" She pulled my head in and kissed me on the forehead before taking her mug and entering her room. The usual, she was too tired to talk and I could understand. _ Grateful too, that woman's work clothes make me doubt my sexuality._ Tight black leather pants and high heeled boots, topped with a black corset and a leather jacket. Her hair was short and spiked out to the sides with a couple strands enclosing on her long face. The vampire was beautiful, but as it turns out, vampirism doesn't make you more beautiful. It does, however, sharpen certain qualities, for example Kisten's eyes stand out and Ivy's full lips. _I wonder what it would be like to bite on th-OK! That's enough girl! Time to wake the witch!_ I shook my head and stood outside Rachel's door, knocking twice. A groan. "Rachel?" Another groan. "I am coming in." I pushed open the door before I could get an answer and walked in. "I have coffee?" She poked half her head from under the covers and held out her hand. I smiled and placed the mug on her palm and sat at the edge of her bed. I watched with my brow raised as she placed the mug on the window sill. "Do you not wa-" I was cut off by her grabbing me and pulling me under the covers. "Rachel!"

"Good morning, Chelley bear," she chuckled and kissed my forehead. I could feel her bare breasts pushing against mine and I blushed. "I'm not embarrassing you, am I?" I shook my head and lay my head on her shoulder. "You seem to be getting rather warm. Are you sure?" I nodded. I was, quite speechless. I keep forgetting that Rachel and Ivy don't have gender preferences and though I haven't felt much attraction to women, I believe in love and not sexuality. _If something feels right, then why not?_ Rachel's hand shifted to my waist and cuddled me closer and I could feel her breath on my cheeks. "Innocent little Chelle," she chuckled. "Thank you for the coffee."

"A-anytime," I replied, my voice just above a whisper. "Erm, Rache?" She hummed and stroked my side. Admittedly, it felt good. "I have this, school thing I need to do and I kind of need to go to someone's place to do it. And please do not freak out, but I am stuck with Edward on this project."

Her movement paused, and continued, "If it's only for school. I really hope you don't get involved with that boy. He's bad news."

"I know," I said and tucked my head beneath hers. "He's not my type anyway."

"Oh?" Rachel chuckled. "Is Jason your type?"

I bit my lip and she started stroking my back, "He is…sweet. And, I do not…dislike him."

Rachel laughed and kissed my forehead again, "You have time. The semester has only just begun. Just do me a favor and don't get too close to the Cullen boy."

"Of course," I smiled. "Can I go change now?" She chuckled as she released me and I slipped back into my room to prepare.

**~x~0~x~**

I strolled down the street, my head down, earphones in and sighed. _Don't get too close to Cullen…that's a little difficult seeing as he insists to torture me day and night with his unwelcome presence at school_. I shook my head and looked up and raised a brow. _Jenks wasn't kidding…really can't miss it._ The…mansion, it was huge and when I say huge, I mean HUGE! It's ridiculous. _Why do people even need so much space?_ I pursed my lip to the side and checked my phone for the time. _11:50…I hope I'm not too early._ I rang the doorbell to the front gates that led to the miniature castle and waited.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice from the box. "Can I help you?"

"Erm, yeah, I am supposed to meet Edward, but he did not give me a time to meet," I replied. _Should I have said more?_

"Name please?"

"Michelle."

"One moment," it said and there was a lot of crackling and whispers. "..Fine. Let her…. I…her." And then, "Come on in." The gates of the mansion started opening and I strolled in, following the brick drive way up to the intimidating white building. A man was standing at the door waiting. _Oh hey, it's that guy the other day. Erm…Jackson? Maybe…he looks like a Jackson. _"Hello Michelle. I'm Jasper, we met the other day," he smiled slightly. _Ah right, Jasper._ "Come in, Edward is still…dead to the world. May I ask what you need?"

I followed him into his home, something made me really uncomfortable, "Oh, I got stuck with him for some music thing and he said he would like to work on it today. I will not be here long, I am sorry if I am of any bother."

"Oh not at all," he led me to the kitchen. "My family and I were rather bored anyway. Company would be grand."

That annoying feeling tugged at my nerves and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. That same feeling when I first met Ivy. Then it hit me…_Shit…no wonder Rache told me to keep my distance._ I was now in a nest of vampires. _Fan-fucking-tastic…just in the time for lunch too! Would y'all like some ketchup with your human?_ I swallowed my thoughts.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of nerves," said a tingly voice from beside me. I jumped and she giggled. She was short, black spikey hair in a pixie-like way and she wore a red halter-top dress. "I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you. I hear you're here for Edward."

"Um, yeah…school work," I muttered.

Alice nodded and then looked down at my outfit and tutted. "Oh dear, you are quite the rough type of girl aren't you? I didn't think you were Edward's type, but then again, anything with two legs seems to be his type."

I bit back a smirk, "It is strictly school work, I guarantee. I am not interested in him in that way in the least."

She smiled, "Well, we shall see. I will take you to his bedroom. Jasper? Shall we, my love?" _Love?_ Then again I shouldn't be surprised. Rachel told me about things like this, but it was a little bit strange to see it firsthand; a coven, calling themselves a family and having relationships within. More often it was a scion; a blood bound slave, rather than a mate. She and Jasper led me up the stairs and down a couple hallways. _Jeez…how is anyone supposed to get out of here?_ Then it struck me. _What if they're not supposed to get out?_ It sent a shiver up my spine as we finally stopped. "Well, this is his room. If you need anything just shout. I'll have disinfectant at the ready," she smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you." With a last smile, she and Jasper bounced down the way we came. _I think._ I knocked twice and there was no sound. "Edward," I called and knocked again. "It is almost midday; you can NOT still be sleeping!" I knocked again, slightly harder. "Edward!" There was rustling from the inside. "I do not have all day! If you do not want to work, then I am going home. I have better things to do." I heard voices. _Voices…oh… he has company, does he?_ I opened the door and revealed a half-naked boy and a naked girl trying to pull his pants back down. I raised a brow. "Really? This is how you welcome guests into your house? It is really no wonder you have no friends, dear Edward." I shook my head, "I will wait downstairs for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes later, I will leave." And I shut the door before he could say anything. I went back down the hallways and eventually found the stairs and sat at the base against a bannister. _I guess I should've expected something like this. He is Edward after all. I mean…looking at the way he acts at school, I'm surprised I haven't seen anything worse._ Too occupied with my thoughts I hadn't noticed the person standing next to me until he cleared his throat and I jumped and turned to find an older gentleman with a beautiful woman on his arm. "Oh! Excuse me. I am very sorry to be intruding. My name is Michelle; I go to school with Edward. We were supposed to do some work today, but he seems to be otherwise occupied."

The man smiled at me, "It's quite alright. I am Carlisle, Edward's father and this is Esme, my wife."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I smiled. "I am really sorry if my behavior was unseemly. I got lost in my thoughts."

"Not at all," the woman replied. "I think we should be the ones to apologize for Edward's terrible manners and behavior. I really don't know where we went wrong. I am quite happy though, it is rare to see a girl, such as yourself, here for our Edward. All Edward's girls seem a little more…costly."

I bit my lip, unsure what to say. "I am just a simple girl, ma'am."

"Oh, that I doubt," said Carlisle. He advanced a little closer, his demeanor a little intimidating. "I can tell by the scent you carry that you are not quite as simple as you claim to be. I'm sure you know what we are by now. If not…well, then that is quite dangerous. Especially for a young girl like yourself."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and it skipped a beat at the rumbling growl that came from the two vampires before me. My feet froze and my voice caught in my throat. Ivy taught me that vampires react to the hormones released by human emotions… they were tasting my fear and nervousness, yet I didn't know how to calm myself down. "I-I am well aware of your status, sir. And excuse my presence being a bother." I stood a little taller and tried to control my voice. "But I am just a simple girl. My caretakers seem to be the ones that are a little less simple than I am, but Miss Ivy Tamwood is very kind."

Their eyebrows rose at the mention of Ivy. "You are acquainted with Miss Tamwood?" I nodded, just as there was a bang at the door. "Well who could that be?" Both Carlisle and Esme turned and headed to the front door. I could hear talking and then a set of heels clicking right as Ivy appeared before me.

"Chelle!" She came up to me and held my head, against her very large breasts, might I say. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you had to come here? It would've been better for me to have brought you instead! I've told you about things like this!"

I mumbled an apology, as Carlisle chuckled with Esme reattached to his arm, "Why, Miss Tamwood. I'm quite offended that you would say such a thing. You know we wouldn't have harmed her, besides; she handled herself quite well in my opinion. Although you might want to teach her to control her fear a little more. There are those who are…less in control than we are."

"Yes, well I wouldn't trust any of our kind around her," she said with her arm around my shoulders possessively. "Frankly I don't even trust myself with her," I peered up at the beautiful woman from behind my hair. "The only person who's trustworthy with her is Rachel."

He chuckled, "I suppose that is fair, but you see now that we won't do her harm and I believe that she has an appointment with our son?"

Ivy looked at me. "Chelle?"

"I did, that is true. But I said I would only wait fifteen minutes. It has been well over twenty now, so I believe we can-"

"WAIT!" Both Ivy and I turned around and looked up the stairs. Edward stood there with the girl hanging off of him, needless to say a lot less elegantly than Esme was on Carlisle. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He walked down the stairs trying to push the girl off of him. "Candy, get off." The girl whined and held on tighter and I could almost FEEL Ivy rolling her eyes. "You need to go. I'll call you or something."

"But Eddy," she whimpered.

"Just go," he all but growled and finally she pouted and left, without even looking at me, Ivy or his parents. _Well now…she sure is ballsy._ "Sorry, I had some issues to take care of." _No kidding._

Ivy pulled me a little closer, her disgust practically radiating off of her, "Miss Ivy, if it is alright with you, I have a little work I need to do. I will stay for two hours only, seeing as so much time has already been wasted. I will be fine on my own for now, besides you already know where I am now."

I could feel her hesitation. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Very well, but be back in two hours. If you're not, I will come collect you myself." She turned to Carlisle and Esme, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but you should understand my concern for her. You have children of your own."

They nodded and smiled. "It's alright, Miss Tamwood. We will take care of her, you don't need to worry. We won't touch what is yours." _What is yours…_ I echoed it in my head. Vampires have a certain mutual respect. For Ivy to protect me, she has to have a claim on me otherwise I would be free for the taking. I shuddered at the thought. Her arm moved from my shoulder to my waist, typical possession body language. The lower and the closer, the more possessive they are. This is a new level of intimacy between Ivy and I, and I'm sure it's making her very uncomfortable. She shot a fierce look at Edward and placed a small kiss between my jaw and my ear that sent shivers up my whole body and then left with her leather coat flapping behind her. "Well, Michelle, it seems you are to be our guest for a little while. Would you like some tea?" I nodded, still rather speechless. "Very well, Rosalie!" A young girl with a halo of blonde hair came in through the kitchen door. "Make some tea please, and leave the Brimstone out, we have a guest." He turned to me, "We will have it brought to your work room."

I took in the beautiful girl's slightly drained look and the tightly buttoned collar. _This girl is a scion._ "Thank you. I am sorry for troubling you. If you would excuse me," I dipped my head slightly in a bow. _I guess the Asian blood never really leaves you._

Edward was silent throughout the entire exchange and started walking toward a room once I excused myself. As we were leaving, I heard Esme muttering about when he was going to find a decent girl and I couldn't help but smirk. "Something funny?" Edward asked leading me through the door. A music room. _Rich people…I should've known._

"It seems even your mother is tired of your choice of company," I chuckled. "But, chit-chat aside, what ideas have you come up with so far?"

He sat down at the piano and tapped a few keys, "I have an idea for the duet and the outfits pretty much go with it anyway. What about you? Do you have my song yet?"

I picked up a guitar and plucked around, tuning it, "I have a few ideas; none of them seem to suit you too well though. Especially since I do not know your taste in music as well as your vocal level, though being what you are, I am pretty sure it is close to perfection, so that shouldn't be a problem."

I adjusted the tuning again and started strumming Numb by Linkin Park.  
**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I could hear people crowding at the door and a tea cup was set on the small table beside me, yet I carried on playing. After all, it would be rude to stop in the middle of a performance, whether it is good or bad. I could feel the intimidating presence of the two head vampires.**  
****  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I let the last note drift to my little acoustic performance and stared at the ground a while. Silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, but there was a heavy kind of feeling in the air. I smiled a little, "Probably, not the best song to play in such an elegant house. I apologize," I turned to face the door and willed my face not to heat up at the six people watching me.

"It was nice," said Alice. "You have a good voice and very creative with how you played."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Carlisle ushered everyone out, "Sorry to have disturbed, we were merely curious. Please continue with practicing."

I smiled and sighed, turning to Edward. "I needed to calm my nerves. So, what have you picked for us then?" He remained silent. "Um…Edward?"

"Before that…is it alright if we go outside and we talk about something?" He asked. "I don't really want to be confined and overheard." I raised my brow, but agreed and picked up my tea he led me outside to an English-styled garden and we sat down on a swinging bench. "I don't usually do this, so I need you to listen to me and don't saying anything until I've finished, ok?"

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, "Alright. But I am not promising to not leave if I feel it is ridiculous."

"Fair enough," he said. "I don't know how to start, now that we are actually here." He pulled at his hair in frustration and I touched his wrist to stop him. "I'm sorry, but I kind of thought that you would want an explanation for my behavior."

I took a sip of my tea. _Earl Grey_. "Not particularly, everyone behaves a certain way…it really is not any of my business to know why. I really do not understand why you wish you explain it to me."

"Because you are the only person who is sincerely with me," he looked down and stared at his hands. "Ever since I was turned by Carlisle, I have hated living like this. I make myself despicable and while doing that I've become addicted to all this wrong doing… having women, no…girls everywhere. Disrespecting people and looking down on them. It has become a part of me. I don't blame Carlisle, no. I was the one who asked for this, I became his scion thinking this is the kind of life I want, not fully understanding or willing to listen. Still, Carlisle has taken me under his wing and was willing to guide me, but my mind wouldn't let me follow him. Carlisle is a tolerant and patient man, I am lucky in that area. Any Master Vampire would've killed a scion like me a long time ago, never mind letting me become a fully-fledged blood sucker. "

"Why are you telling me this," I asked, my grip tightening on my cup. "I have already said, you need not tell me the reason for the things you do. Those reasons are your own."

Edward took the cup from me and placed it on the glass coffee table behind him and took my hands in his. "I said. You are sincere…you have judged me, scorned me, hated me all for the right reasons," he brought my hands to his face. "All of this negativity you feel for me…and yet you still came and your demeanor didn't change at all even after seeing the wealth of my family." He closed his eyes. "My mind has been trapped for so long, and I haven't found a person that isn't family that is sincere enough to hear me out."

"Why can you not talk to your family about it? Your mother seems to worry quite a bit about you."

"It is not a type of thing my family can help me with," he sighed. "I have a darkness inside of me, something I don't know how to explain. A hunger for people's pain and the terrifying part is, sometimes, I love it." I tensed slightly. "When I don't feel that hunger, I am lonely. And that loneliness feeds that hunger even more, especially when I read the thoughts of the people around me."

"You read thoughts?" I asked, rather bewildered. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

He nodded. "I read thoughts, yours has always been hard to determine though, because you think in pictures and music. Most people think in simple words or film like structures. But your each thought is a picture, whether a constructed photograph or a painting or sketch, it depends on your mood it seems. Often your thoughts will be represented by music as well when you don't want to think and just want to feel. Like how you were mad at me that one day, it was a combination of drawings and music…metal and sharp angry splashes of black and red paint like textures all over your mind." I remember. I was mad beyond words.

I sighed, "Alright, so you read thoughts and you are an asshole because you are lonely." He flinched slightly at the word and I felt a little guilty for using it. A little. "I feel bad for you and all, I truly do, but what do I have to do with it?"

"I-I…" he stuttered. "I would like you to be there for me."

My mind drew a blank…._Wait…what? What does that even mean?_ "Explain?"

"I'm not asking you to be one of those girls…I mean in a way that…well…like…"

"Like a friend?" I offered. He nodded. "Oh man, Edward. Listen to me. Friends are made through trust, respect and love. At this point, it is very hard for us to be friends." He looked a hurt…very hurt. _Dammit._ "I am not flat out refusing. I am just saying, with how you act, we cannot be friends. If you do ever need me though, feel free to come to me for anything. Just keep your little girl harem away from me, I do not wish to catch any diseases. And just to make things clear, I will not be intimate with you." He nodded, looking a little better. "Anyway, I had better go." I stood up and leaned over to grab cup and then walked inside with Edward following close behind. I headed to the kitchen and rinsed the cup in the sink before placing it out to dry.

"I could've done that," Edward said.

I shrugged and walked to the front gate where Esme was tending to the rose bushes. "Thank you for having me over, ma'am. Your home is very beautiful. I am very sorry if I intruded on your afternoon."

Esme smiled and waved me off, "It's quite alright. It was nice to have a pleasant girl over for a change."

"I hope it will be alright if I come again next week. Edward and I have a bit of an arrangement," I said sheepishly.

"Oh! No! Not at all!" her smile was rather contagious. "You are very welcome here. Feel free to come over any time."

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Cullen," I did my little bow thing and walked out to the iron gates, Edward still following behind. I turned to him and flicked his forehead and he glared at me. "Oh and you…spend some time with your family. I am not entirely sure how the vampire system works, but you seem like a proper family. You should spend time and rebuild your connection with them. If you want friends, start at home." I pulled my bag up my shoulder. "Anyway, see you at school." I turned around and suddenly felt myself getting hugged from behind. _Shit…Ivy is going to blow a casket when she smells him on me._

"Edward," said a dangerously low voice from behind and he released me. I turned around to find a steely-eyed Carlisle. "Have a safe trip, Michelle. Please, apologize to Miss Tamwood on my behalf."

I nodded, "Thank you for the tea, sir, and your generous hospitality." I walked back to Rachel's without a second look back. _I guess it's time to prepare to this little party then._

**~x~0~x~  
So there's the next chapter. Took a little longer than expected, but it's done.  
I have a made a few changes to the story plot and will be fixing the previous chapters according to these changes. They aren't major, so it shouldn't affect it too much.  
If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask or any suggestions feel free to leave them for me too.**

Also, I don't like asking for reviews, but it would be nice to hear people's thoughts and suggestions.  
Thank you for reading.  
Moonlight


End file.
